Paroween 5
by rocker95
Summary: It is a year after the last attack of Michael's and this time he returns with a hilarious vengeance. Here comes another sequel to Paroween III. You wanted more and you got it! We get it. Meyers is back! Rated T and will be as good as 3 & 4.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Paroween 2008 Morning

Halloween 2007.

Shaddonfield, Indiana.

James and Lelly, Michael's helpers stared at the ice cream truck that was overturned, on fire.

"I told you we'd win." said James.

"I believed you." said Lelly.

The two walked away.

"Jacie, are you okay?" asked Rae, in her clown outfit, walking on her knees to the other side of the truck.

A guy with a hockey mask showed up.

Rae and Jacie began getting really scared.

"What's wrong?" asked the guy, taking off the mask. He had short, black hair. "Happy Paroween!"

PAROWEEN "5": WE GET IT. MEYERS IS BACK.

Halloween Eve. One Year Later.

Children's Clinic. Shaddonfield, Indiana.

It was a dark and stormy night. Jacie Thompson-Harris, haunted by the previous Halloween was having flashbacks in her dreams. Scary flashbacks. She saw herself in the hallway watching Barney. She screamed inside the dream. Next, she was standing and she put on a mask that the Michael Meyers faker gave her. Next, her mother screamed. It showed her unable to move from watching Barney, trying to scream more, and was held down being stabbed by scissors. Then, she stood on the top of the stairs with a smile.

"Have a nice night!"

She woke up from the horrible dreams trying to make a scream but could not.

The nurse came in the room.

"Jacie. Jacie." said the nurse. "It's okay. It's alright. It's just another one of your nightmares, Jacie. Look at me. Look at me."

Jacie looked at the nurse.

"You want me to call your mom?" asked the nurse and hugged her as she cried.

The nurse left and Jacie wrote on a board.

The nurse came back in the room and saw the board.

One side read:

HE'S COMING FOR ME

"Mason? The electrician?" the nurse asked.

She flipped the board over and it read:

NO! MICHAEL, STUPID!

The doctors grabbed a hospital bed and rolled it into a room. They tried to stick her with needles.

"NO!" shouted a familiar voice.

"This girl is dying!" said a doctor.

"No..." said Dr. Malcolm Loonis. "She has something to tell us."

"He's right." said Jacie. "I like ice cream."

The next morning.

Rae was asleep by Jacie's bed and Jacie was playing with her hair.

Dr. Loonis walked in and closed the door.

Rae and Jacie smiled at each other.

"What, funny face?" asked Rae.

Jacie put on a funny clown mask and pointed at a cheek.

Rae touched her cheek and wiped off makeup.

"Thank you." said Rae.

"Hey!" said someone outside the window with a whippet dog. "Hey! Open up!"

Rae opened the window.

"They don't allow Shadow in here, Kristie." said Rae.

"You know what they can do if they can't take a joke!" said Kristie.

"You know, I am far from caring about jokes right now, because Michael Meyers is awesome and this movie was rushed!" said another girl standing by the door.

"You know what!" shouted Rae. "Why don't you get the f- out of this room!"

The person left.

"Who was that yahoo?" asked Kristie.

"Some psycho freak that thinks we're living in a movie." said Rae. "I don't know. Maybe she thinks she's going to watch Halloween III and start making those stupid masks and killing us with stupidness."

"Why do I keep thinking that happened in Clause Vira?" asked Kristie.

"Because it did." said Rae. "Cohn Jarpenter copied off 1998."

"Guess what?" asked Kristie.

"What?" asked Rae.

"Halloween III is stupid." said Kristie.

"Do you have a present for me?" asked Jacie.

"You're not supposed to be talking yet." said Rae. "Shut up!"

"So, you wonder what Rae's got behind door number 1?" asked Kristie.

Rae held up a blue dress.

Jacie smiled.

"Phil is going to have fun." said Kristie.

The door slammed and Shadow barked.

"What's going on in here?" asked Dr. Loonis.

"Sorry." said Rae and turned to Jacie.

"I'll be back." said Rae. "Mom and dad sent their love." she said and hugged her.

A stone broke the window. 


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: Talking On The Phone With Masks On

Dr. Loonis picked the stone up off the floor, unfolded the paper and read it. It read:

WHERE'S OUR EGGS?

A few minutes later, Rae walked out the door and Dr. Loonis followed.

"I can't believe someone would break glass for eggs." said Rae.

"They're just pissed because every Halloween, there's a guy with a hockey mask on." said Dr. Loonis. "I think you're afraid that the whole thing will start up again."

"What's that have to do with eggs?" asked Rae.

"Nothing." said Dr. Loonis. "I was just reading the script."

"I got time while she got freedom." said Rae.

"Wrong script!" shouted Dr. Loonis. "There's nothing wrong with being afraid."

Rae and Kristie walked back home and Shadow barked at the bushes.

"What is it, Shadow?" asked Rae. "Come on!" she said and walked in the house with Shadow.

Michael, Lelly and James stared from the bushes.

Inside, Only The Young by Journey plays as Rae prepared for a shower.

Outside, Michael, Lelly and James moved to a window.

Inside, Rae gave Shadow food.

Outside, Michael, James & Lelly watched Rae walk into the bathroom.

At the children's hospital, Jacie picked up markers and walked up to a board.

Outside Rae's house, Michael, Lelly and James moved to another wall. Shadow barked at them.

"Shut up, Shadow!" Rae shoutesd from the shower with a clown nose and colored clown hair on.

Mason the electrician, a muscular man with a hockey mask on watched her from the door as Jacie walked up and drew sharp teeth.

Shadow barked.

At the children's hospital, Jacie tried to say something.

"Shadow?" a boy asked.

Jacie shook her head "yes".

At Rae's, the phone rang.

"Hold on!" Rae shouted.

It rang again.

"Hold your ringers!" said Rae and got to the phone. "Hello?"

"Are you alright?" asked Dr. Loonis.

"Yes." said Rae. "I was in the shower."

"Is Shadow alright?" asked Dr. Loonis.

"Shadow is fine." said Rae. "He's been barking at a cow all morning."

"Go check him." said Dr. Loonis, now with a hockey mask on.

"Why?" asked Rae, with a green witch mask on.

"Go check him." said Dr. Loonis with a hockey mask and colored clown hair on. "Now."

"Alright." said Rae and walked downstairs.

Rae grabbed a phone.

"Shadow is gone." she said with a clown nose on. 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Listen to me." said Dr. Loonis. "Drop the phone, grab your hockey mask, get to the nearest door and get out of the house. Go on!"

So, she did exactly that.

Later, Rae was outside with the cops.

"Did you find Shadow?" asked Rae.

"Whippet, right?" asked a cop.

Shadow ran down the street to Rae.

"This can't be happening." said Rae.

"Nope." said the other cop. "Because it's not a plant causing people to commit suicide."

"A simple you agree could've been just fine." said Rae.

"How's come the only time I've ever seen a whippet was in this movie I saw called All Dogs Go To Heaven?" asked one of the cops.

"Because you are either working, eating or watching TV." said the other cop.

Children's hospital.

Jacie made a kissing sound over the phone.

"I love you, honey." said Rae.

Jacie made the sound again.

"Bye." said Rae and Dr. Loonis put the phone back on the hook.

"Vampires suck." said another kid.

Dr. Loonis put on a hockey mask and turned to their direction.

"AAAAA!" he shouted, scaring the kid and turned back around to Jacie. "Everything is perfectly alright. Jacie needs to get some rest."

"Jacie... are y-you o-kay?" asked another kid.

Night. Trailer park.

Mason the electrician walked around. He saw someone who appeared to look like Magneto.

They made a metal shed tear open and made a metal baseball bat come out. The bat hovered where Mason was and began hitting him on the back.

A piece of electric wire fell in a puddle as it happened.

"I hahaha chchch didn't hahaha chchch do hahaha chchch anything!" said Mason.

The next day.

Michael, Lelly and James tried to attack Shadow.

"Oh no you don't!" Shadow shouted, rose up and kicked Michael and Lelly into the wall. Next, he used his claws and cut James's head off. "You wanna fight? Bring it!"

He kicked them out the door and created shadows in his paws.

"Zay don't call me Shadow for nussing!" he said and threw the shadows at Lelly and Michael and detonated them, making Lelly explode and Michael fly miles away.

He smiled ans went into the house to see Rae dead.

"No." said Shadow. "Master? Rae?"

Police station.

"Jacie's whole body was shaking!" said Dr. Loonis.

"Anytime the child twitches, I'm supposed to do something." said Sheriff Starr.

"How many people did he kill last year! Do you remember!" shouted Dr. Loonis.

"I don't-"

"Of course you don't!" shouted Dr. Loonis. "You never knew him! Never seen the cold, colorless eyes..."

"I wonder if he looks like Mason." said Sheriff Starr.

"Sheriff?" asked another officer.

Sheriff Starr turned around.

"You're needed at the graveyard." said the officer.

Kristie ran backwards to Rae's house.

"Rae!" she said.

"Kristie?" asked Shadow.

Kristie turned around.

"You talk!"

"Who cares?" asked Shadow. "Rae's dead."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Before The Mayhem Begins

Police station.

"Listen, I can't find her and her dog is telling me she's dead." said Kristie.

"Her dog?" asked Sheriff Starr then busted out laughing.

"It's true." said Shadow, standing on two legs, in the doorway with blue jeans on.

"YOU-"

"I told you!" said Kristie.

"Would you cops make an announcement to Shaddonfield saying that animals talk so that I don't feel very uncomfortable?" asked Shadow. "It's gonna be a long night."

"I just hope the freakin' witches stay away!" said Kristie. "Halloween III was such a damn disgrace!"

Later, Kristie and a friend, Emma were walking to the Children's Hospital.

"You know, they should ban Paroween in this town." said Kristie.

"We probably skipped half the day." said Emma. "We're supposed to be living Halloween 5 and I believe we skipped too much already."

"Don't worry about it." said Kristie. "Halloween 5 was rushed. Michael!"

A red 1968 Camaro SS stopped.

"WHAT!" said a voice from the car and they drove over to Kristie and Emma and parked.

The two got in and a man with a jack-o'-lantern mask and glasses on was the driver.

"I got us masks for the party." said the guy.

"Take your stupid one off." said Kristie.

"It's my face, bitch!" said the guy.

"Sorry!" said Kristie. "...Jack!"

Jacie got out of bed and walked to the window. She saw Michael standing under a tree, holding a butcher knife and a bloody clown mask.

She gasped and backed up, then tried to look for a exit door. She made it downstairs, then ran down to the basement. She ran and got in a hiding place.

"It's alright." said a mechanic. "It's alright."

"There you are!" said a nurse. "We've been looking all over for you!"

Jacie's room.

"Michael is alive. And you know where he is!" said Dr. Loonis. "Why? Why are you protecting him?"

"Leave her alone!" said Shadow from the doorway.

"What do you have in this?" asked Dr. Loonis. "This goes back to since before you were born!"

"Well, I have enough doggy brain to know you shouldn't be yelling at the girl!" said Shadow.

"Why don't you shut up?" asked Jacie. "He's just trying to say his lines!"

"Why don't you?" asked Dr. Loonis. "You're not supposed to talk!"

"Shadow isn't either!" said Jacie.

"What about your step mother?" asked Dr. Loonis. "He made you stab her!" 


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

_**This chapter will tend to skip scenes, but let's face it, 1: I just wanna get it over with and 2: If you've ever seen Scream, Scary Movie and Shriek If You Know What I Did Last Friday The 13th, Scary Movie and Shriek don't go over every detail. But enough gabbing.**_

* * *

><p>Dr. Loonis walked out of the room and Jacie ran out the door.<p>

Jacie and her friend began to run to try to find Kristie.

Children's Hospital.

"Dr. Loonis!" shouted Shadow.

Dr. Loonis went into Jacie's room.

"Jacie's gone!" said Shadow.

"Oh no!" said Dr. Loonis.

"I think it's time for a thriller!" said Michael Jackson, with a messed up face.

"Umm..." said Shadow.

"Okay..." said Dr. Loonis.

A red Ferrari chased Jacie and her friend outside.

"You know what's funny?" asked Jacie's friend.

"What?" asked Jacie.

"I don't remember there being exotic cars in the Halloween movies." said Jacie's friend.

"Just go with it." said Jacie and the two began screaming as they ran away from it.

Meanwhile, a purple 1959 Cadillac Miller-Meteor hearse followed by a green 1970s Ford pickup truck with 4x4 lights were driving.

In the grass, somewhere.

Kristie showed up.

Fat Albert began running backwards beside Kristie.

"This running's fun, don't you think?" asked Fat Albert.

"NO!" said Kristie.

The purple hearse parked to where it was facing the action.

A purple shadow flew from it and exploded when it touched the Ferrari, making the back raise up and the car fell on its roof.

Shadow got out of the hearse and Dr. Loonis got out of the truck.

Shadow gathered up Jacie and her friend.

Fat Albert stabbed Kristie.

"Michael, go home!" said Dr. Loonis.

Shadow drove off with the kids to Michael's house.

"Sir, you know where the ladies' room is?" asked Sasha LaFleur, an Irish Setter.

"This is the woods." said Dr. Loonis.

"Oh." said Sasha. "I guess it's anywhere then. You mind if I pee on your shoe?"

Michael's house. Later.

Sheriff Starr, Dr. Loonis and Shadow all guarded while Jacie sat quietly in Trudy Meyers's old room, brushing her hair.

Outside, Michael was banging a cop's head against the dashboard.

Inside the house.

"I really want some beef jerky." said Shadow.

"On Halloween?" asked Sheriff Starr.

"Do I have to like candy?" asked Shadow.

Outside, the cop who's head was being banged off the dashboard was now wearing a hocking mask.

"We need to call for help!" said Sheriff Starr.

Dr. Loonis grabbed the walkie and slammed it against the wall.

"Who are you?" asked Sheriff Starr.

"Terri Meyers." said Dr. Loonis and stabbed him. "In a parody, good guys are bad! Happy Paroween!"

He chased her into the basement where she got in a chute.

The blade of the knife went through the chute.

She was screaming. Her screams went into waking up from a nightmare as a teenager.

"Only a nightmare." said Jacie.

"Don't be so sure." said Shadow, standing next to her.

Michael, Jason, Freddy, Ghostface, Leatherface, Fat Albert, Magneto, Sasha and Chucky all danced along to More by Usher.

* * *

><p><strong>TO BE CONTINUED IN...<strong>

**PAROWEEN 6**

**COMING IN 2012!**


End file.
